This invention relates to a cartridge container to be mounted in an office machine, for example, such as an office printing machine, a copying machine or the like with a viscous fluid such as ink filled therein for supply to the office machine. The cartridge container can be utilized for other machines or devices of this character for supplying viscous fluid other than ink.
A conventional technique employs a bag made of a pliant material, which is mounted in an office machine such as an office printing or copying machine having an ink charged condition. The ink filled in the bag is sucked out by means of a plunger pump, for example, through a sucking spout provided on the bag to be supplied to the necessary portion of the office machine.
As described, when such a pliant bag is used as an inking bag, it is accommodated in a box to be mounted in the office machine to form a so-called bag-in-box package The ink in the bag is sucked out from within the bag by actuating a plunger pump, for example, through a sucking spout.
In this case, since the bag is entirely made of pliant material, it is shrunk and deformed entirely irregularly in the box as the ink is sucked out through the sucking spout, so that it is difficult to completely use up the ink filled in the bag.